The Journey of the Elementalist
by K Mystic
Summary: Luxanna Crownguard was a young woman who's personality was as bright as the Sun itself. However, at the hands of the Institute, that light was extinguished. Join her on her journey to rediscover what she once took for granted. All credit goes to StCygnus on the cover art.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at a table in my house, playing with an orb of light. There was something calming about the way the sphere swept in between my fingers, endlessly evading capture. It became a sort of metaphor in my situation. Me, as bright and agile as the light, shifting easily beyond the clutches of darkness and evil. I continued toying with the light, when Garen came into the room, breaking me from my reverie.

"Hey, Lux." He greeted. I was surprised. He hardly ever came home anymore. Even though he never talked about it, I knew the reason behind his absence was the League of Legends.

Hello, Garen." I replied evenly. Garen sat down at my table, examining me closely. I refused to look at him, instead keeping my eyes on the comforting ball of light.

"Everyone is still talking about the… spectacular accomplishment you achieved." He said.

It has been 2 years since I was tested by the College of Magic, and a little less than 1 year since I performed the feat that I would be memorized for: extracting crucial information about the Ionian-Noxian conflict from inside the chambers of the Noxious High Command.

"Are they?" I asked, my tone not entirely warm. "It doesn't seem like something they would discuss much, not when there are so many other things to talk about."

Garen sighed. All the conversations we have (which are not many) turn sour mainly from one thing: League.

After returning from Noxus and telling the Demacian Government what I found out, I started to wonder what I would do from there on. Despite what I had achieved throughout my entire life, I didn't want to be a spy for Demacia forever. I still wanted to continue using my powers for good, for Demacia, but not in that way. I knew something needed to change, but where could I possibly begin in such a drastic change?

That's where the League of Legends came in. Garen, a veteran of the affair, knew of my dilemma and encouraged me to become a champion. I agreed, after all, wasn't that what I desired? To use my abilities to fend off the darkness? To escape from a life of military espionage? These thoughts and more ran through my head as I successfully passed the trials to become a champion and gained my title as a League of Legends champion: Lux, the Lady of Luminosity.

I was happy in the Institute. I made many friends, consisting of champions and summoners alike, and I was a powerful contender in my League matches. I became the personification of light itself, bright, powerful, untouchable. However, my light was extinguished at the hands of the High Counselors of the Institute.

 **Author's Notes: Hey there, readers. A few words before the story continues. The first few chapters are going to be about what caused Lux to go on her journey to become the Elementalist, so bear with me for now. Other than that, please enjoy this serious fict about Lux. (Yes it is possible to be serious regarding Lux).**


	2. Chapter 2

The first hint that something was amiss happened in a match one day.

" _Welcome to Summoner's Rift."_

As usual, when we spawned in base, Garen warned me to be careful. My carefree self simply nodded, as he always said this whenever we were in matches together, and danced off to my lane. After all, what could go wrong? It was just another match. Me mid, Ashe and Janna bottom, Garen top, and Hecarim jungle.

I was proven wrong when I walked further down mid. I felt a strange ringing in my ears that refused to stop no matter how much I shook my head or tried to silence it. It grew steadily worse throughout the match until it got to the point where every small bolt of light that I shot out of my baton sounded like a heavy explosion upon making contact with a minion or foe. Ahri, the enemy mid laner, seemed confused as to why I was so uneven in my attacks.

"What's up with you, light mage? All your brightness made you light headed?" Ahri chuckled at her own joke. Every word she spoke sounded like she had placed a megaphone right next to my ear and was yelling into it. The Rift shifted between normality and a woozy, dimly lit space.

Before I knew what happened, I was lying on the fresh green grass of the Rift, my baton a few feet to my right. There was something trickling down from my nose, and when I raised my hand to see what it was, I realized it was blood. Ahri was at my side in an instant.

"Lux?! Lux, can you hear me?! What happened?! Somebody help!" Her screams echoed around the Rift, drawing everyone to the mid lane. Garen, face white with fear, towered above me. "Luxanna…" Garen only used my full name when he was either extremely angry or worried for me. "Stay with m-" He was cut off when suddenly everyone was enveloped in a purplish light, and what was once the Rift became the Champion's Lounge, where champions sat and waited until it was time for the match that they were summoned to.

After everyone got over their initial shock, they looked down at me. Garen and Ashe gently lifted me onto one of the plush couches. Janna looked around, and floated to a nearby door. When she tried the knob, the door didn't budge. There was one other door, which was locked as well. Ahri and Taric joined her at the door and started pounding on it and yelling. Still, no one open the door and their cries went unanswered. Everyone had lost their weapons too, so that meant-

"We're stuck." Janna sighed. "All we can do now is wait…" She glided over to me and sat down on the floor next to my couch. Everyone except Garen, who was alternating between standing by the head of the couch I resided in and anxiously pacing across the room, followed suit and sat down. Five minutes passed and I felt stable enough to sit up. I still felt incredibly woozy, and the ringing was quieter but still there. Fifteen minutes of silence passed, when suddenly one of the doors swung open. A summoner in purple robes entered the room. Everyone was on their feet at once.

"Champions, on behalf of the High Counselors, I'd like to offer my sincerest apologie-" The summoner was stopped halfway in his sentence by a half-crazed Garen. "YOUR APOLOGIES AS TO WHY WE WERE LOCKED IN THIS CRAMPED, CLAUSTROPHOBIC ROOM CAN WAIT! RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO GET LUX MEDICAL ASSISTANCE!"

The summoner gulped, and looked where Garen was pointing: at me. A look flashed across his face that I couldn't quite decipher. However, I was sure I had simply imagined that look, for a split second after he looked back up at Garen and said, "Of course, I'm sorry I held you up." He stepped aside. Garen and Ashe allowed me to use their shoulders as a support, and we slowly made our way out of the Lounge, everyone following behind.

 **Author's Notes: Garen is such a good big bro. I know these chapters are really short, but I'll try to make them longer from here.**


	3. Chapter 3

The paper on top of the examining bed crinkled beneath me as I shifted nervously around. Soraka walked towards me, clipboard in hand.

"Yes, Lux. We conducted a few tests and it is inconclusive what happened to you on the Rift. Our best guess would be a minor aneurysm, or something along those lines. Do you have any clues about what might've caused it?" Soraka inquired.

"No, not really. I only remember having a bad ringing in my ears, and then a nosebleed." I replied.

She jotted something down on her clipboard. "Alright Lux, we'll keep trying to see what caused this, but in the meantime I suggest you get plenty of rest, drink lots of fluids, you know the drill. I already talked to the summoners, you are not going to be summoned until I give the OK. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Oh and Lux, is there anything else you would like to tell me? Whether it be about your health or something else?"

"No, I think I'm okay. Thanks Soraka. You've helped me a lot," I said, flashing one of my signature smiles. Soraka smiled and nodded, and exited the room. I got down from the examining bed and made my way back to my room in the Champion's Building. It seemed to take an eternity to get there, and when I finally flopped onto my bed I allowed myself to realize how untruthful I was to Soraka. There was something wrong. Something very very wrong. But it didn't show on the outside.

I wasn't Lux anymore.

Or at least, I didn't feel like her. The girl that was known for her constant cheerfulness and shining grins seemed like a distant memory. I was just… a shadow of her, inside her skin. A shadow of light. I was sure that whatever happened out on the Rift contributed to it. But I was also sure that I was at as much of a loss at knowing what happened as Soraka…

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Lux! Lux, you won't believe what happened." Ahri said breathlessly.

I looked up from the book I was reading. "Please, en-lighten me."

"Both Camille and Xerath fainted on the Rift today! They were both playing in mid, just like you! Maybe it's a curse!"

As Ahri babbled on about the "Curse of the Middle Lane", I made a conclusion that it wasn't some rampant curse that was bringing us champions down. I searched my brain trying to find something we three had in common. We weren't the same gender, nor the same age, nor the same race. As I was thinking about personality, a new thought struck me: we all attacked with some sort of energy.

Using this epiphany, I formed a small but reasonable conclusion. Maybe someone or something was using our energy to regenerate or increase theirs. It would explain why we were feeling the effects during combat, when our powers were at their highest. Just as I answered one question, a new, more prodding question hit me: who had the nerve and capability of doing this to us?

"...And with the curse theory, it all makes total sense! Right Lux?" Ahri continued. I gave a half shrug. Ahri looked at me with a concerned glance. "Lux, are you alright? These past couple weeks you've seemed so down. Like, not yourself at all."

"Yeah, we all get those times I guess. You don't have to worry about me, Ahri," I said reassuringly. Ahri gave a little nod and left the room. The question I had kept eating away at me, sending me spiraling in every direction. _I need to find out who is doing this before more Champions start getting hurt…_ I thought. Little did I know, my question would be answered in a most unlikely way.

 **Three Hours Later**

I was invited to a meeting at Institute Headquarters. Not only was I obligated to go as a Champion of the League, but I had heard from Ahri that the High Counselors and Elders of the Institute were officially naming what was happening to us Champions "a virus". Going to the meeting would perhaps give me more details about this "virus". Later during the meeting, I found myself sitting at a metal table, listening to the Institute Council droning on and on about rather useless problems. After about twenty-five minutes of this, Jarven lV spoke up. Standing up and slamming his fist on the table he yelled, "THERE ARE CHAMPIONS THAT ARE FAINTING ALL OVER THE RIFT BECAUSE OF SOME VIRUS, AND WE'RE HERE TALKING ABOUT HOW MUCH IT'LL COST TO REPAIR TURRET CRACKS?!"

The Institute Elders were not alarmed at Jarvan's sudden outburst. Instead, one of the Elders replied, "We have started trying to find the cure, but-" Annoyed, Jarvan interrupted the Elder. "Started? Nearly all of the champions have now caught the virus, and you've only 'started trying to find the cure'? What is wrong with you?" We champions held our breath. Even though we were all bursting to say what he just pointed out, no one but Jarvan had the courage to speak to the Elders like that. Now the Elders looked slightly abashed.

After a short silence, Soraka stood up. "Jarvan has a point. I've tried everything to cure my fellow champions, but nothing is working. Vladimir's blood transfusions, my healing, even Karma's internal cleansing spell doesn't do anything." Soraka sounded frustrated.

"Why would you bother to try when they always eventually recover?" An Elder questioned skeptically.

"Because I noticed whenever the Champions recover from the virus, they seem off. At first, I thought it was just the after-effects of the sickness. But as time when on, they never returned to their normal selves. Just look at Warwick." Soraka continued. "As many of you know, he once hungered for my celestial heart. Look at him now. He is just a blank, emotionless canvas." At this, Warwick looked up and growled. "Just because I haven't been tracking you much anymore doesn't mean I do not desire your heart, Starchild." Soraka blinked, then continued. "Ahem. Well, on a different note, I'd say the case that proves my point the most is… Lux."

I felt many pairs of eyes burn into mine. I looked at the floor. So Soraka hadn't been fooled by my smiles. "Lux, I'm sorry to say, doesn't seem half as happy as before. But she's only one of many people who are being affected both physically and emotionally. If we don't do something right now, we might lose the part of them that we have come to know forever."

An Elder in blue and gold robes stood up. "Like we said, dear Champions, we have been attempting to produce a cure to this sickness. We'll let you know when it is successfully developed. You are all dismissed."

With much grumbling and shuffling of feet, the Headquarters slowly emptied. As I walked down one of the halls, I heard two voices coming from a room with it's door slightly ajar. Curiosity peaked and I tiptoed over. Two men were talking in whispers.

"We need to be careful. It's a miracle none of the Champions have found us out."

"Agreed. How much more power can we take before things feel fishy?"

"Not too much more. Three-fourths of the champs have already gotten the 'virus'."

"Alright, we should stop soon. But I think just one more drain couldn't hurt."

"Fine. But I have a nagging feeling if we take any more they'll be onto us."

I heard the sound of them walking towards the door and dashed down the hall. My mind was spinning. _I was right! They are draining our energy… and I'll bet those two are part of the High Counsel. Wait a second, they said something about 'one more drain. Where would that drain be taking place?_

Immediately I ran to the Champion's Lounge.

 **Author's Notes: It's about midnight rn, and I'm trying really hard not to facepalm the keyboard. Next chapter will probably be the start of what you all clicked my fict for: Lux becoming Super Saiyan. Jk jk, but I think being an Elementalist is pretty darn close to that.**


	4. Chapter 4

I burst into the Champion's Lounge. "Stop! Don't go on the Rift! They're gonna drain you of your energy and you'll get hurt!" I yell desperately. Everyone stared at me.

"Uh… Lux child, are you feeling alright?" Karma asked. I nodded, catching my breath. "You have to listen to me. I figured out why everyone's fainting on the Rift. It's not a virus. I overheard two High Counselors talk-". Before I could finish, a familiar purple glow surrounded Karma and the other Champions. With a small whooshing sound, they were gone. Overcome with panic, I ran to Institute Headquarters.

I stumbled inside the Meeting Room in the middle of a conference. Vessaria Kolminye, a prominent High Counselor, stood up. "Luxanna Crownguard, what on Earth is the meaning of this?" She demanded. Her colleagues muttered disapprovingly.

"The reason why so many Champions are fainting on the Rift is not because of some virus. It's because of a strategic plot that is meant to drain us of our energy," I blurted.

Vessaria blinked. "What proof do you have of this 'plot'? And who are the leaders of it?"

I thought about it. Saying I overheard a conversation wouldn't be enough. "Look at the Champions who have fainted already. Kennen, Bard, Diana, Leona. These and the many other Champions that passed out all attack with some kind of energy, and when do they faint? In combat, when they're energy levels are at their highest. As for who the instigators are, I don't know for sure who they are. I only know that after the last Champion's meeting, a overheard a conversation between two men, who were talking about an energy drain. My best guess would be someone who has control, maybe a High Summoner or Counselor."

Everyone at the table gave each other uncomfortable looks. High Counselor Vessaria looked speechless, but regained her composure quickly. "Luxanna. You do realize who you are accusing, do you not? Our panel of Counselors and Summoners are not evil masterminds plotting some kind of massive power drain. Perhaps your episode on the Rift made you paranoid. Anyhow, you are dismissed, Lady of Luminosity, and do not question one of our own again."

I opened my mouth to object, then closed it. She was right, I shouldn't have accused one of the Summoner's own right in front of them. I nodded, then exited the room. When I got out of the Headquarters, I walked down to the gardens to think. " _If I can't make the Summoners and Counselors do something about this, I'LL have to. I can't just sit by when I know what is really happening."_ It was then that I decided: I will not be a Champion of the League, not until I expose those men and can proudly call myself Champion again.

Swiftly I bended the light around me to produce a hologram. When the light created the message of my departure from the League of Legends. I shot it through the window of the meeting room, and made my way back to my room. I wrote a letter to my friends and Garen, saying that I made my choice to leave and do something on my own to reveal those Summoners for who they really were. There was nothing to pack. I grabbed my baton and left the door unlocked so that someone could go in and retrieve the letter. With the click of the door closing, my career as a Champion was no more. I walked quickly, hoping to avoid people who might question where I was going. Of course, that's too much to ask for.

" _Lux. How are you, dear friend?"_ Sona's voice rang inside my head. I gave the tiniest groan, and looked up to Sona's pretty face. "Hey Sona. Shouldn't you be at a match?" I asked. Sona smiled and shook her head. " _I just got done a few minutes ago. You seem rushed. Am I holding you up?"_

I gave her an apologetic look. "A little. Sorry for cutting this short Sona, but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

Sona nodded, and floated to the side to let me pass. " _Good luck with whatever your business requires."_

"Thanks." I walked hurriedly to the exit. I heaved a sigh of relief as fresh air filled my lungs. In front of the Champion's Building, there are two paths. One is to an area of industries, tall buildings towering above. The other leads to a forest. I took the route to the forest, figuring it would give me more freedom and there would be very few to none people there.

The smell of moist earth and fresh plantation entered my nose. _I could get used to this,_ I thought. The land was quiet and deserted, save for the chirping of birds and ribbits of toads. I wandered for a long while, not knowing exactly what to do. Finally, I sat down on a smooth rock next to a tall tree, and started thinking. _What am I even supposed to do here? Gather up all the crickets and set them loose in the Meeting Room? Right._ I shook my head, and rested my head against the tree. _Maybe after a short nap, I'll know what to do._ My eyes slowly drooped…

 _Ding ding ding!_ I was woken up to the sound of miniature jingle bells. At least that's what it sounded like. I looked around, and realized it was a green butterfly that was flitting close to me. No, it wasn't a butterfly. I looked closer and gave a small gasp. It was a green fairy.

The fairy flew closer, and perched itself on my baton. An aura shone around it, almost like it was asking to me to pick it up. I gently wrapped my fingers around the wand. Suddenly all the sounds of the forest were dulled, and a small, squeaky voice spoke to me telepathically. " _Hello. Luxanna Crownguard, are you not? I see you are here seeking justice for a horrendous crime."_ I gulped. " _Yes, indeed I am. Um, if I may ask, who are you?"_ No words escaped my mouth, as it seems this conversation was telepathic on both sides.

" _I am Iveta Leavesworth. I work for the Great Elemental Sorcerer. Please, follow me. I shall explain later."_

I nod, and the aura disappeared. Iveta turns towards me, then flits gently away. I get up and and follow her. After about 20 minutes, she pauses. I look around and find myself in a beautiful garden. Crisp, pleasant smelling white jasmine bloomed alongside colorful poppies and petunias. Insects buzzed about the plentiful flowers, and the longer I gazed upon the garden, the more entranced I became.

Suddenly the green fairy floated down toward the want that was grasped in my hand. " _This is the Fae Garden. The power of nature is strong here. Can you feel it?"_ Iveta asked.

I nodded. Yes I could. Everything was at peace here, following the natural balance of nature. Iveta continued. " _As I mentioned before, I work for the Great Elemental Sorcerer. You see, he has seen that you have great potential, and if you pass a task he has given you, he will bestow upon you a precious gift."_

I took that in. If I completed a task, I would receive a gift from the Great Elemental Sorcerer. " _Alright, Iveta. What do I have to do?"_ I asked.

She flitted over to a thick green bush. She waved a tiny hand and the bush parted to reveal a large pile of berries. " _These berries are of many different colors. Your task is to sort these berries into different piles. Good luck, light mage."_ With that she fluttered away.

I stared incredulously at the berries. This would take hours. I sat at the foot of the mountain of berries and began my task.

About an hour passed and I was only a quarter through the sorting. I sat back tiredly. " _Ugh, is there anything I can do to make this go by any faster?"_ I thought wistfully. As I looked around, my baton caught my eye as an idea formed in my head. " _Wait… I once learned that without light, you wouldn't have colors. The light bounces off the surface of an object, which then goes to your eye, which creates a visual perception of color. I can work with this,"_ I thought, grinning.

I raised the wand and muttered a incantation. Immediately my wand shot out several different thin rays of light. Each ray scanned carefully over the berries, as though sensing what color waves were reflected from each berry. I bended the light a little, and the berries that reflected similar colors were sorted into piles. Before long, there were several several piles of berries in hues of purple, blue, and black. I dropped my baton and sat back, satisfied.

Iveta flitted to my baton. " _Well done, light mage. I see you bended light as well as the rules."_ She chuckled. " _No matter, you have shown that you are clever as well as talented. As promised, the Great Elemental Wizard bestows upon you this gift."_ Iveta flew off my wand, and fluttered in a circle around me. A green aura surrounded her, which soon surrounded me as well.

"Oh!" I gasped. A sensation that felt like ice running through my veins hit me. I felt myself rising slowly into the air. I grew slightly frightened, was Iveta killing me? Or worse? Suddenly the icy coldness in my veins became a comforting warmth, and and my feet gently found the ground again. Iveta was perched on my baton. " _Lux, you have been blessed with the elemental power of nature. Think of it as an avatar you can the take form of when necessary."_

I looked down, and the usual bits of armor I wore were gone. In the place of my metal chestplate were two soft leaves intertwined across my chest. A dark green mini dress of sorts hugged my frame, and a small white overcoat partially covered the dress. Leaves and plantation surrounded my neck.

Iveta flew to my now green baton in the shape of leaf. " _You look rather good with green hair, light mage."_ She chuckled. I just sighed. Out of all the things that changed here, green hair didn't surprise me in the least.

I glanced at my wand, which now had leaves on the ends of it. Curiously, I shot out a binding spell. Brown, fertilized dirt took the place of the usual light. The same went for all of my other incantations. I did not mind it in the slightest. Ever since I had took this form, I felt one with nature. No doubt, I WAS nature.

" _You can change in and out of this form as you wish. Congratulations and good luck."_ With that Iveta flew away.

I turn back into my regular form and turn away, unsure of where to go. It was dark, there was no light to guide me. Suddenly a glowing orange figure cuts through the eeriness. I smiled and followed. I knew where to go.

 **Author's Notes: I have a particular element in mind for the next one… and a rather fiery trial planned for Lux :P**


End file.
